


Sweet Summer Mornings

by thelonelywriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Smut, Surprises, Tickle Fights, Wet Dream, but u catch my drift, half of this is sex, ignore the word count, not really - Freeform, otabek takes advantage of this, other half is fluff and cuddles, yuri is eighteen do not fear, yuri is extremely ticklish, yuri is yuuri and victor's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: The skating season is over, and though that sucks, the fact that Otabek is planning on visiting St. Petersburg definitely makes up for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so i definitely did not mean for this fic to get this long but hey surprise!!! i had a ton of trouble writing this?? dunno why but also this is only my second otayuri fic so if i wrote the characters all wonky please forgive me i am but a child. there's basically no plot in this just boyfriends being gross and catching up on life stuff and sharin some kisses. just normal stuff. (edit: i almost forgot (i did forget) to give credit to the lovely [gabriel](http://dickyzimmermann.tumblr.com) who is like my favorite person and helped me work out a the pacing of this fic <3)

_There was a hand running down Yuri’s arm, soft, gentle. There was a dip in the mattress and a weight, something firm, something warm, something good, hovering over him. There was a hitched breath._

_Everything was hazy and soft, and Yuri couldn’t really see everything, but he could feel, and he could feel all these touches. And then the press of lips, the ghost of a breath over his ear. His hands came up and wrapped around something that turned out to be someone. Whoever it was nuzzled into Yuri’s neck and Yuri bared it easily._

_“Mmm,” he let out a soft noise, kind of like a moan. He still couldn’t see who it was exactly, but he had a feeling. He forced himself to open up his eyes, to see a little more and his suspicions were solidified._

_“Otabek,” he managed, and his voice came out almost quiet in the room._

_“Yes, Yura?” was the response. Otabek’s voice was rough, and it made Yuri shiver and arch up into him, into his touch. It made Yuri pull him closer._

_“I need…” Yuri began, but Otabek’s mouth was on his in a second and they were kissing, and Yuri was letting out soft noises, starting to squirm under Otabek._

_“What do you need, Yuri, what is it?” he inquired when he pulled away to start kissing down Yuri’s neck again._

_“B- Beka, please,” Yuri sighed. Yuri swallowed thickly when he felt Otabek’s hand creep under his t-shirt. There was skin on skin, his fingers warm, starting to creep down, his hand going down further, teasing the line of Yuri’s sweats. “Beka,” Yuri breathed out, closing his eyes._

He paused, and he expected more to happen, he expected to feel Otabek’s hand go lower, he expected to feel more but then everything started to fade.

\---

Yuri groaned, still breathing out Otabek’s name as he was slowly pulled to consciousness. It took him a moment or two before he realized that he was alone, in his own bed, in St. Petersburg, and Otabek was no where near him.

It took him a few moments to realize it had all been a dream and he had pretty much been squirming and tossing and turning under the covers. He also realized that it was extremely hot under the covers and he was practically sweating. He tore them off with an angry huff of air, spreading his limbs out wide on the bed.

He closed his eyes again and took a few deep breaths. He went over the dream a little in his head and then came to another realization, the realization that was pretty obvious. He was achingly hard. He groaned even more at the discovery.

Flailing a hand out, he reached over to his bedside table for his phone. He grappled with it for a moment before pulling it into his hand and checking the time. 2:15 A.M. He scoffed and tossed it aside. There was probably a reason he had had that dream, that reason being he hadn’t seen Otabek in way too long.

Long distance relationships suck, but Otabek and Yuri had a way of making them work. 

They had gotten together when Yuri was just turning sixteen and Yuri is currently a little over eighteen. They visited each other when they could. When the skating season was over, sometimes Otabek would visit Yuri, or Yuri would go and visit Otabek. The skating season had been over for a little while, Worlds being over, Yuri having taken a gold. Yuri couldn’t have been happier, and Otabek couldn’t have been prouder, and that’s why Otabek had promised Yuri a long visit over the summer in St. Petersburg when the season was over. And it had been over, it was July now, but things had been hectic for Otabek so he had kept putting off coming.

Yuri was mildly annoyed, but he knew Otabek was trying his best. He was just glad that he had only a few more weeks to go before Otabek would be in St. Petersburg, with Yuri. Yuri was a little frustrated that he wasn’t living on his own yet, he had hoped that he could move out of his Grandfather’s once he was eighteen, but he didn’t fully understand how difficult getting an apartment was on your own when you’re still in the midst of training daily. So, he just decided to put it off for a bit, maybe for until the end of summer.

Yuri sighed and thought of Otabek, of him coming to visit. He thought of what it would be like to touch him and kiss him. He hadn’t been kissed by him in what felt like far too long, even though it had only been a few months since Otabek had made his way to Worlds too, even though he didn’t get a medal.

Him and Yuri would… do things over skype or facetime, but none of it was ever as good as actually being able to touch each other and kiss each other. It was all so so much better that way.

Yuri bit his lip and rolled onto his back, letting his hand splay across his stomach, his shirt ridden up slightly. He unlocked his phone and opened up messages, finding the last conversation he had had with Otabek.

‘ _Rest well, have sweet dreams. Maybe dream of me_.’

Yuri scoffed at the text that had been followed by ‘I love you’s’ on both their parts.

“Dream of me,” Yuri huffed, letting his hand slip under his sweatpants as his other hand tossed his phone aside. He sighed, let his eyelids flutter a little when he wrapped his hand around himself and pushed his sweats down a little. “Of course I will,” Yuri sighed. It was Otabek who had suggested it, but it wasn’t Yuri’s fault it had actually happened. It could have partially been Otabek’s. It was his hands Yuri wanted to feel, his lips, his breath. It was all him, his skin, his words, his smile.

Yuri let out a quiet groan at the thought. He wouldn’t have to wait long before everything in that dream was real. Sure, Yuri was impatient, especially when it came to Otabek, but he could wait, he swore. He would just have to settle for this, fucking his fist in the middle of the night with his back arched off the mattress, muttering Otabek’s name over and over again when he came. He would just have to settle for smirking a little when he typed out, ‘Thinking of you,’ right after he had come with Otabek’s name on his lips. He would have to settle, but not for long.

\---

It was maybe a week later when Otabek had told Yuri that he would be heading to St. Petersburg within a few days to a week, but he couldn’t give him a solid answer. Yuri didn’t mind all that much, he knew that Otabek could be that way, all mysterious and everything. So, he didn’t really think that much, just figured Otabek would keep him updated.

He was at the rink one day, and he was just finishing up skating. Everyone was still there for the most part, Victor and Yuuri, Mila, Georgi, Yakov, a few other people, just people who frequented the rink. He had stepped off the ice and was sitting down, his skates off and sitting to his side. He was kind of just sitting on the bench, about to put real shoes back on when he heard someone skate up to the edge of the rink and he could tell they were staring at him. He looked up and saw Victor, looking over at him all smiling and eager. Yuri sighed.

“What?” he questioned. 

“So, when is Otabek coming?” Victor questioned. Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Have you been talking to Mila?” Yuri asked, grabbing one shoe.

“Possibly,” Victor hummed.

“I don’t know when he’s coming, okay? I told Mila that,” Yuri told Victor.

“You think you two can come over for dinner?”

“You’re always welcome!” Yuuri called out as he skated by Victor. Yuri wondered in the back of his mind how Yuuri could even hear them but he just brushed it off. Yuuri and Victor had developed some weird sense of knowing what the other was doing or what the other was saying, probably something to do with the fact that they were around each other constantly. After the wedding, well, even before the wedding they had lived together in Victor’s apartment and Yuri had seen far too much of it already. Victor and Yuuri treated Yuri like he was their son or something since they had their own house and Yuri had had endless meals over their house, and, alright, some of them were possibly because Yuri didn’t always mind being with them.

“Yeah, alright, I’ll let Otabek know,” Yuri sighed, pulling on one shoe before grabbing the other.

“He’s told me that he likes pelmeni and I know the perfect recipe,” Victor said happily. Yuri paused.

“What? When did he tell you that?” Yuri questioned, sitting up. The last time Otabek and Victor had talked, to Yuri’s knowledge, was at Worlds, and Yuri was kind of sure that Otabek wouldn’t have been discussing Russian dumplings and dinner with Victor at that point.

“Well,” Victor sighed, drawing it out. He looked over to the entrance to the rink, the door where everyone came in. Yuri followed his gaze and blinked.

“‘Well’ what?” Yuri inquired, looking back over to Victor.

“We talked.”

“When did you…?” Yuri began, ever so confused before looking back over to where Victor was intently staring. And then, as if on cue in some movie, Otabek just wandered through the doors to the rink like he hadn’t just probably taken a five hour flight from Almaty to St. Petersburg. Yuri just sort of blinked and watched Otabek look around the rink before his eyes settled on Yuri. Once they did, he smiled that soft smile that Yuri found he almost always only used on Yuri. Yuri just gaped for a second before he actually realized that Otabek was _there_ , in the vicinity, looking at Yuri. And Yuri was kind of just thinking about how he hadn’t hugged Otabek in way longer than what should have been allowed so he got up and immediately darted over to Otabek, looking a little like an idiot with his hair untamed from a long day of practice and only one shoe, untied, on one foot.

He practically tackled Otabek down to the ground, even though he was still way shorter than him. Puberty had done some things to him, but growing taller wasn’t one of them.

“Beka,” Yuri sighed happily, squeezing Otabek tightly, Otabek chuckling and trying to catch his balance.

“Hey, Yura,” Otabek replied, wrapping his arms around Yuri in return, cupping the back of his head. 

Yuri smiled widely into Otabek’s chest, just taking a breath, taking in his touch and his smell, taking in his general being. His heart was doing this funny thing that it sometimes did when he was near Otabek and his legs felt all tingly.

“Didn’t grow anymore on me?” Otabek teased.

“Shut up,” Yuri grumbled, but he was still smiling when he said it. He pulled back from Otabek, just a little, keeping his arms around him, but looking up at him. He was immediately thinking that they should kiss, but then a sound registered in Yuri’s ears and he realized it was half of the rink ‘awwing’. Yuri pulled away from Otabek and turned around, looking over at Yuuri and Victor who looked gleeful, Mila who looked absolutely in love, and Georgi who looked happy.

“You guys are so cute, gosh,” Mila gushed. Yuri immediately backed away from Otabek, stepping to his side and dropping his arms, his face turning bright red.

“That was something straight out of a romance movie,” Victor sighed. “The whole running to each other. Well, Yurio, you did all the running,” Victor went on.

“You only have one shoe on,” Yuuri pointed out promptly, making Victor chuckle a little. Yuri kind of opened his mouth and closed it, then took a second to realize…

“Did you set this up?”

The question was directed at Victor who looked a little smug, but also very happy. Victor smirked a little.

“I knew Otabek was probably going to visit you sometime soon since the season’s over so I called him to ask if he knew when,” Victor began. Yuri’s face turned even redder.

“So you did?”

“It wasn’t all him,” Otabek piped up from where he was next to Yuri. Yuri looked up and over at him, finding a little smile on his face. “I wanted to surprise you a little,” he told Yuri, snaking an arm around Yuri’s waist and pulling him back to his side.

“Oh,” Yuri managed. Otabek smiled and tucked a stray piece of Yuri’s hair behind his ear.

“Unless you had rather me give you an exact time and book a flight so I could have gotten here at seven A.M.,” Otabek teased. Yuri nudged him.

“At least then not everyone would be staring,” Yuri grumbled.

“We’re not staring, just admiring how cute you two look together,” Victor called out, earning a little laugh from Yuuri.

“Shut up, Victor,” Yuri called back, earning only a grin from Victor.

“Why don’t we get out of here then?” Otabek questioned, glancing down at Yuri. “We could stop for coffee?” he suggested. “But you look a little tired. Long day?” he questioned. Yuri nodded almost shyly. It had been a long day, he had been working relentlessly and he really did want to go home. “Let’s head home then,” Otabek proposed, and Yuri nodded with a small smile. It was nice to hear those words from Otabek.

\---

They did stop to grab dinner on the way back to Yuri’s house and they ended up eating there. Otabek’s stuff was already there, there wasn’t much to it anyways, Otabek wasn’t like Victor when it came to traveling, he didn’t pack a ton of bags. All they really ended up doing after they ate was falling into Yuri’s bed and talking for hours, laughing and catching up on all the stuff they felt that had missed or hadn’t talked about in the last few months since they had seen each other.

“You really did talk with Victor?” Yuri inquired, looking up at Otabek from where his head was on Otabek’s lap, Otabek leaning back against Yuri’s wall. Otabek nodded.

“He really did call me first though. I didn’t really know why he was calling at first, I almost thought something was wrong with you but he just asked me if I was coming to visit anytime soon. I told him I was planning on it and he proposed the idea of surprising you. I thought it might be nice and you might like it so I went with it,” Otabek shrugged. Yuri quirked a little smile. “He also seems very set on having us over for dinner,” Otabek added. Yuri rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, him and Yuuri like to have me over a lot. I don’t always go, but they’re both very insistent,” Yuri sighed. “They’re a gross couple, but they’re not all that bad,” Yuri admitted, and Otabek laughed lightly. Yuri couldn’t help but smile at the sound. Otabek’s laugh was beautiful, and Yuri took pride in knowing he was one of the only people who _really_ made him laugh. Seeing him smile was kind of like the same thing.

“There’s that attitude that I always miss,” Otabek said, toying with the longer strands of Yuri’s hair. Yuri smiled fondly up at him, a twinkle in his eyes that was mirrored in Otabek’s. “I still hear it over the phone and when I text you, but it’s way more realistic when you’re right next to me,” Otabek explained, and Yuri snorted. “They still call you the ‘Russian Punk’?” Otabek teased.

“Yuuri says it sometimes just to tease, but other than that, people usually don’t say it to my face,” Yuri told Otabek.

“So it it the ‘Russian Fairy’ now, or are you the ‘Ice Tiger Of Russia’?” Otabek went on.

“Both, I think,” Yuri replied with a smile. Otabek nodded. 

“I think it’s fitting. It could go either way,” he mused, smiling down at Yuri. “Your hair got softer,” he said after a quiet pause between them. 

“Really?” Yuri inquired, sitting up a bit and running a hand through his hair. Otabek nodded and caught his hand, bringing it upwards and pressing a kiss to Yuri’s palm, then closing his hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it and then his knuckles. Yuri smiled softly at the gesture.

“Either that or I haven’t touched it in too long,” Otabek told Yuri. “It got longer though, right?”

“Yeah, I grew it out a little,” Yuri told him.

“It looks good,” Otabek praised, and Yuri couldn’t help but blush a little. He blushed very easily, and with the way Otabek talked to him, he was a goner. “Anything else monumental changed?” Otabek questioned. Yuri shook his head and sighed happily when Otabek’s hand made another pass through his hair.

“You saw me a few months ago,” Yuri pointed out.

“Too long,” Otabek said, shaking his head. Yuri couldn’t help but nod.

“Agreed.”

There was a moment where they just kind of looked at each other, and it wasn’t really awkward, it wasn’t really uncomfortable. It was just nice. Not being able to touch each other on a regular basis was awful, but sometimes not being able to look into each other’s eyes was just as bad. Yuri searched Otabek’s eyes before he saw them twinkle. And then a little smirk pulled at his lips.

“I know,” he said simply. Yuri arched an eyebrow.

“Know what?”

“Something that didn’t change,” Otabek said, his hand slowly leaving Yuri’s hair, traveling downwards. Yuri swallowed thickly, feeling Otabek’s hand slide down his waist.

“What?” Yuri questioned. His voice had gone soft, with a hint of hope to it. He was pretty sure where Otabek was about to take things, after all, they hadn’t been together in months. They had kissed earlier on, after they had left the rink and a few times after that. But Yuri was sure that Otabek was going to take things a little farther.

But all he did was poke Yuri right in the stomach.

“You’re still ticklish.”

Yuri’s eyes widened and he shook his head. Yuri had weaknesses when it came to Otabek, but one of the biggest ones, one of the ones that Otabek had discovered early on in their relationship, when they were younger and they didn’t do much other than cuddle, was being tickled. 

Yuri immediately began to sit up but Otabek just pulled him backwards, continuing to poke him in the stomach.

“Jeez, you’re toned, Yuri, you got abs while I was away,” Otabek mused, pulling Yuri closer into his arms as Yuri tried to squirm away.

“No!” Yuri protested, though he was smiling, starting to laugh. “I’m not ticklish anymore, I swear,” Yuri said, trying to contain himself, trying to breathe evenly.

“You don’t make a very promising case for that, Yuri,” Otabek said as he began poking Yuri in the sides, an even more sensitive place causing Yuri to squirm even more.

“This shouldn’t be allowed,” Yuri managed, starting to giggle, a sound that probably no one other than Otabek ever heard. Otabek just grinned and kept on poking Yuri here and there, listening to Yuri start to laugh, a sound that was sweet and soft and happy. “Beka, no,” Yuri laughed, eventually prying himself away from Otabek who only came after him and tackled him, pinning him down to the bed. Yuri had the vague sense of mind to be thankful that his bed was now a full sized mattress and no longer a twin.

Otabek couldn’t help but smile as he wiggled and poked his fingers all along Yuri’s sides and watched Yuri wriggle underneath him, laughter spilling from his mouth, his eyes closed and his hair flipping and flopping this way and that. He looked utterly adorable and innocent, even for someone who had a badass attitude and more than one gold medal. But then, he just looked like a kitten having a lot of fun.

“Otabek,” Yuri wheezed, his legs and arms starting to flail, trying to push Otabek away. It was hard to say who was stronger though. Otabek was bigger than Yuri, but it was possible that Yuri was stronger. So, Yuri pushed at Otabek, but Otabek wasn’t easily deterred.

“You know how cute you look right now?” Otabek inquired, knowing that it would get to Yuri. Praise, in any form, always flustered Yuri, and if it didn’t fluster him, it just made him squirm. Even though, both Yuri and Otabek knew that he loved it, that he didn’t get enough of it.

“Otabek,” Yuri groaned.

“You look absolutely adorable.”

“No!”

“Yes,” Otabek replied. At this point, Yuri’s stomach was hurting from laughing so much. 

“Oh my God,” Yuri laughed, though he was trying for it to not come out as a laugh. “I won’t hesitate to kick you!” Yuri said pointedly.

“With those short little legs?” Otabek teased. Of course, he knew how strong Yuri’s legs were, just because they were short that didn’t mean anything, but he knew it would rile Yuri up.

“They’re not short!” Yuri protested.

“How tall are you?”

“I hate you,” Yuri wheezed, but he was still smiling. Otabek smiled and slowly slowed down his hands, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to Yuri’s forehead.

“If you hate me so much I guess I’ll stop then,” Otabek supposed. Yuri finally opened his eyes, his chest rising and falling quickly. He smiled over at Otabek and nudged him with his leg.

“You’re terrible,” Yuri told him, sitting up and switching position so he could lay down with his head on the pillow. Otabek immediately followed, face to face with Yuri whose back was to the wall.

“I know,” Otabek simply agreed with a sigh, looking happily over at Yuri whose cheeks were all pink. Otabek smiled softly and reached out a hand to stroke a thumb over Yuri’s cheek. He waited until Yuri’s breathing had finally calmed down before he ran a hand through his hair. “You get more beautiful every time I see you,” he told Yuri who’s cheeks darkened.

“Don’t get all romantic, it’s gross,” Yuri grumbled, a complete and utter lie that had Otabek grinning.

“Oh, it’s gross, is it?” Otabek questioned, still stroking a thumb over Yuri’s cheekbone.

“Yeah,” Yuri mumbled, nudging Otabek’s foot with his own. Otabek sighed and shook his head, pulling his hand away from Yuri.

“I guess I’ll just stop then.”

Yuri stared him down intently, and Otabek stared back, obviously not serious but looking like it. Yuri glanced down, reached over and took his hand, slowly bringing it back and placing it back on the side of his face.

“No,” he replied softly, gaining a laugh from Otabek. 

“So, stay romantic, just don’t go overboard? No chocolates at your door or love poems?” Otabek teased. Yuri shook his head and shifted forwards, nuzzling into Otabek’s chest and letting their legs intertwine.

“None of that,” Yuri said, muffled into Otabek’s chest. Otabek smiled, kissed the top of his head.

“You’ll still cuddle though, right?”

“We’re cuddling right now,” Yuri pointed out.

“I had no idea,” Otabek teased, gaining another kick of Yuri’s foot that he reciprocated until an intense game of footsie was going on. “I missed cuddling my small little Yura,” Otabek told Yuri.

“I’m not small,” Yuri protested, finally ending and winning the game of footsie, entangling his legs around Otabek’s and locking them.

“Right,” Otabek began. “Forgot the whole ‘Ice Tiger Of Russia’ thing. A big cat, loud and angry and strong,” Otabek went on, and he could hear a little giggle escape Yuri’s lips, something that, as previously stated, was a little rare. “I didn’t know tigers giggled. I thought it was kittens who giggled,” Otabek teased.

“You’re not funny,” Yuri said, smiling.

“You’re laughing,” Otabek pointed out quite truthfully. Yuri groaned and pulled away, dislodging himself from Otabek’s grasp and trying to roll towards the wall. “No, come back, I’m not done with you,” Otabek protested, wiggling over and grabbing at Yuri, pulling him back into his arms. Yuri couldn’t help but laugh a little, chuckling when Otabek nuzzled into the back of his neck and pressed a kiss there. “I really did miss you, you know,” Otabek informed Yuri, his tone filled with a little more intent. “I always miss you.”

Yuri swallowed thickly.

“I missed you too,” he said, bringing his hand up, finding Otabek’s that was resting almost on his hip. He interlaced their fingers and he felt Otabek smile behind him. “How long are you staying?” He didn’t really want to ask, but he knew he would find out at some point. 

“At least a few weeks,” Otabek replied, and Yuri relaxed a little. A few weeks would go by fast, Yuri knew, but at least it was something. Otabek yawned from behind him and Yuri smiled a little.

“Jet lag?” he questioned. Otabek hummed in reply.

“Almaty is three hours ahead. Feels like I should be asleep,” Otabek told Yuri.

“Sleep then,” Yuri said, nuzzling back into Otabek.

“Wanna stay up with you though. Talk and make you laugh. Missed your laugh. It’s so much nicer in person,” Otabek said, and Yuri blushed a little, smiling.

“I’m not going anywhere, I’ll be here in the morning,” Yuri told him.

“So, you’re not running away on me then?” Otabek inquired as Yuri sat up and grabbed at the covers, attempting to drape them over both of them. They had already gotten into their pajamas earlier, just because they could and they were more comfortable that way.

“No way,” Yuri assured Otabek, snuggling back against him, his back to Otabek’s chest. Otabek sighed happily and wrapped an arm around Yuri’s waist.

“Good.”

\---

They had ended up talking a little while longer like that, but Otabek eventually drifted off and it wasn’t long before Yuri had followed. It was wonderful, being able to fall asleep in someone’s arms. When Otabek and Yuri were at Worlds, they had shared a hotel room and been able to fall asleep together like that, but it felt like ages since they actually had. Yuri loved the feeling it gave him, something like an anchor, something warm and heavy and grounding. Otabek’s arms wrapped tightly around him, it was all Yuri could ask for. And it was even more amazing to be able to wake up next to Otabek the next morning.

Yuri made a small little noise and stretched when he did wake up, taking a moment to figure out what position he was in. Otabek was on his back, spread out on the bed, and Yuri was closer to the wall, yet his arms and legs were looped and splayed all over Otabek like some desperate octopus had tried to attack him in his sleep. 

Yuri had been mortified the first time they shared a bed and he woke up like that and Otabek obviously saw. Yuri had been completely embarrassed, but Otabek had assured him that he thought it was the cutest thing. From then on, Yuri gotten less shy about it, and now, he just stretches his limbs out a little more.

He still hadn’t opened his eyes when he registered a hand touching his head, playing with his hair, his head resting on Otabek’s shoulder.

“Are you awake?” Otabek muttered softly. Yuri hummed a little bit.

“Kind of.”

“Kind of?”

Yuri could hear the smile in Otabek’s voice.

“Yeah,” Yuri replied quietly, yawning. 

“Did you sleep well?” Otabek inquired, and Yuri nodded.

“Did you?” Yuri questioned in response.

“Mhm.”

A kiss was pressed to the top of Yuri’s head and it made Yuri smile a little.

“How long have you been up?” Yuri asked.

“Not too long. I slept a little more than usual, traveling always tires me out,” Otabek told Yuri. Yuri slowly blinked open his eyes and looked over at Otabek who had a marvelous head of bed head that somehow looked really good rather than messy and unkempt. “Do I get a kiss good morning?” Otabek questioned with a little smile tugging at his lips. Yuri quirked a smile back and shifted a little, leaning over so that he could give Otabek a soft, chaste, long kiss. When he pulled away he nuzzled into Otabek’s neck and took a breath.

“I almost forgot how warm you get at night. Like a little heat radiator or something,” Otabek mused, and Yuri snorted. “And I almost forgot just how cute you are in the mornings. All soft and sleepy and quiet,” Otabek hummed, and Yuri blushed but he smiled a little too. Yuri felt Otabek run a hand down his side, smooth and soothing. Yuri hummed happily at the touch and Otabek couldn’t help but smile. Yuri took one hand, the one that had been resting on Otabek’s shoulder and slid it upwards so he could run his fingers through Otabek’s hair. Otabek registered the touch and hugged Yuri a little tighter. 

“I wish I could wake up with you everyday,” Yuri admitted softly. He didn’t have much of a filter when he was waking up like that. Usually he wouldn’t say anything, but the feeling was just… a lot. He hadn’t woken up next to Otabek in months and finally being able to, it felt like a dream Yuri didn’t even want to wake up from. 

“I do too,” Otabek replied quietly. “We can make up for it a little though, while I’m here, you know. Make up for lost time, that little interum that we had. All the stuff we couldn’t do while we were away.”

Yuri’s heart jumped a little. Stuff they couldn’t do when they were apart. There was a lot of stuff they couldn’t do when they were apart.

“Like what?” Yuri questioned. He wasn’t dumb, and both of them knew it, but Otabek humored him.

“Cuddling and kissing and holding hands and other stuff,” he told Yuri. Yuri shifted a little, brought his hand under his chin and propped his head up so he could look over at Otabek.

“What other stuff?”

Otabek grinned a little and nudged Yuri’s leg.

“Don’t play dumb,” he said softly. “You know what I’m talking about.”

Yuri grinned. It was true. Yuri knew exactly what Otabek was talking about. Like previously stated, they did “other stuff” over skype or facetime every now and then, but it really didn’t compare to what they could do when they were actually together, when they could touch each other and kiss each other and seek out those sensitive spots they couldn’t reach over a video chat.

“Are you sure about that?” Yuri teased. Otabek grinned and tucked a piece of rogue hair behind Yuri’s ear.

“Most definitely. You’ve got that look in your eye.”

“What look?”

“That look that says you know what’s going on, that little sparkle like you know just what to do and say but you’re going to pretend it’s the other way around just to get what you want,” Otabek murmured, sliding a hand around Yuri’s face, cupping his chin. He smirked. “That look that says you’re very intent on getting something,” he explained. “Sometimes I see it when you’re about to skate. You get all serious and full of intent. But other times it’s just sneaky and playful. Like it is right now,” Otabek muttered, brushing a thumb next to Yuri’s eye.

“Is it?” Yuri questioned. 

“I don’t know how you can look at me like that when you only just woke up but yeah, it is,” Otabek huffed, gaining a little laugh from Yuri. “I think people underestimate you, Yuri. I don’t think everyone knows just how smart you are, how sneaky you are,” Otabek mused. A faint blush rose to Yuri’s cheeks at the praise. “They don’t obviously, but if everyone knew that about you, I think the world would be even more impressed by you than they are now,” Otabek told Yuri, still idly stroking his thumb over Yuri’s face, his cheekbones, his forehead. Yuri finally softened his smile and leaned forwards to give Otabek a kiss. It was soft and slow, and soon enough he pulled away, just barely, to mutter something against Otabek’s lips.

“You’re just flattering me.”

“I would never,” Otabek replied softly, pressing his lips back to Yuri’s. “I don’t lie to you, Yuri, I tell you the truth. When I tell you how clever you are, I’m being a honest,” he said, pressing a kiss to the corner of Yuri’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Yuri asked softly. Another kiss was shared, once again, just soft. Of course, deeper kisses had been missed, but they weren’t quite there yet. Sometimes, the softer, simpler kisses were just as nice.

“Yeah,” Otabek replied. 

“More than half the world thinks I’m an asshole but somehow you manage to compliment me like it’s going out of style,” Yuri mused, and Otabek laughed, something that made Yuri smile.

“You’re not an asshole, Yuri, you just have an attitude,” Otabek told Yuri, peppering soft and slow kisses over his face.

“I’m not so sure about that honestly,” Yuri huffed.

“Shut up,” Otabek said, still smiling as he nudged Yuri’s leg. “There’s a lot more to you than what other people see,” Otabek went on.

“Maybe you should have been a motivational speaker instead of a figure skater,” Yuri teased, and Otabek snorted.

“I think you’d be the only one who would listen to me,” Otabek told Yuri, kissing his forehead. Yuri quickly captured his lips before Otabek could keep on talking.

“Well, I’d be your most loyal fan,” Yuri assured him.

“You’re such a sweet talker,” Otabek teased earning a laugh from Yuri.

“Oh, says you,” Yuri said. Otabek smiled and kissed Yuri once more. This time, when Otabek went to pull away Yuri just pressed forwards more. “Not yet,” Yuri mumbled. “Don’t go yet,” he went on, feeling Otabek smile gently underneath him, and Yuri couldn’t help but smile back. Yuri leaned his forehead against Otabek’s and slowly let out a sigh, parting his lips a little. Otabek did the same after a moment and there was a pause where they stayed like that, taking in each other’s breath before the kiss was deepened at a languid pace. The position was still a little awkward but they made it work. Yuri let his hand rest firmly on Otabek’s shoulder and Otabek cupped the back of Yuri’s head. 

They kissed and kissed, lost track of time. It was one of the most comforting things to do this, to kiss, even if it wasn’t anything hot and steamy, even if it wasn’t rushed. It was nice to just take in the moment. Yuri had learned that Otabek was a delightfully good kisser so kissing him was something that always made Yuri’s heart rate speed up a little. 

Everything drifted and went on until Yuri was starting to breathe a little heavily and had to pull away.

“Missed kissing you,” Yuri breathed out against Otabek’s lips. “So much,” he added on because it was true and because he could. 

“Yeah, yeah, me too,” Otabek breathed back. Otabek moved his hand, curled it around Yuri’s cheek and then his chin, tilting his head up a little. He slowly shifted position, rolling over so that Yuri could splay out all his limbs on his back and Otabek could hover over him. He nosed at Yuri’s jaw, pressed a kiss there. He moved down a little, pressed softer kisses to Yuri’s neck. Yuri let out a shaky breath at the feeling, lips ghosting the sensitive skin there, kissing over pulse points. Everything was hazy but sharp all at once. The longing that had been simmering inside of him after so many weeks of not being together was bubbling inside of him and a want was overlaying it.

Yuri’s hand reached up and soon his arms were curling around Otabek, trying to pull him closer, he needed him closer. Yuri knew that things were better if they were slow, if things took a leisurely pace, if they paced themselves, but it seemed a little difficult to keep that rule.

Yuri closed his eyes and just took in the feeling, the feeling of Otabek’s breath ghosting his neck, Otabek’s hands wandering. Soon enough Otabek was nipping and sucking, leaving love bites all over Yuri’s neck.

“People at the rink, they’ll see,” Yuri pointed out, cupping the back of Otabek’s head.

“Let you borrow my jacket, it has a high collar,” Otabek pointed out. Yuri let out a shaky breath. He always did love wearing Otabek’s jacket even though he didn’t wear it very often. When he got to it always made him happy though. It was big on him, especially the sleeves, and it made Yuri feel all safe and comforted when he got to wear it. Plus, Otabek loved the way Yuri looked in it too so that was a plus.

Otabek’s mouth slowly traveled back up until it was on Yuri’s and they were kissing again, hot and open mouthed, an air of desperation starting to climb between them. Yuri was starting to let out soft little noises into the kiss and Otabek had to smile at them. Yuri felt Otabek smile and then he couldn’t help but smile and then a giggle made its way out of his mouth again and that made Otabek laugh a little and soon enough they were both chuckling into the kiss.

“Stop laughing,” Yuri mumbled. “I haven’t kissed you in months, this is supposed to be sexy and you’re laughing,” Yuri went on. Otabek smiled and nosed at Yuri’s cheek.

“So you were just expecting an erotic display of me throwing you down on the bed and having my way with you?” Otabek teased and Yuri couldn’t help but laugh some more.

“No, but I wasn’t expecting you to be laughing while you were trying to kiss me,” Yuri told him, sliding his hand down, letting his fingers curl around the back of Otabek’s neck.

“What were you expecting then?” Otabek inquired, his voice a little more serious, his lips pressed to the shell of Yuri’s ear. Yuri couldn’t help but shiver a little.

“I don’t know,” Yuri muttered, his hand sliding down, fingers idly drawing things onto Otabek’s back over his shirt. “You always exceed my expectations so I don’t know what to expect anymore,” Yuri said, grinning. Otabek pulled back to look down at Yuri, and there was a look in his eye, a sparkle, something that made Yuri’s stomach do a little flip.

“I think I could say the same for you too,” he told Yuri kindly. Yuri blushed a little and looked away. “You never cease to amaze me, Yuri,” Otabek said, and before Yuri could protest which Otabek knew he would do, he captured Yuri’s lips in his once more, and the two were kissing again.

They changed positions before they really started kissing again, Yuri rolling Otabek over so he could perch on top of him, lying down atop him happily. And no complaints were given when they kissed for a long time, probably more than normal people kissed for, but neither of them minded. 

Slowly, things built, tension built, and Yuri started rocking his hips down into Otabek’s, rewarded with a groan falling from Otabek’s lips and the feeling of the hard line of his cock underneath Yuri. Yuri smiled triumphantly at the fact and made sure to give a slow, deliberate drag of his hips downwards, Otabek arching up into him at the sensation.

The fact that there was a few layers of clothing between them was annoying, but not discouraging to Yuri who rolled his hips down harder and harder, picking up the pace as the kiss grew sloppy, tongue and teeth and moans on both their parts. Soon enough, Otabek’s hands were creeping up Yuri’s t-shirt, and it didn’t take long for Yuri to get the message.

Yuri pulled away for a second, grabbing the edges of his shirt and pulling it up and over his head before tossing it aside. He caught his breath before tugging a little at the edge of Otabek‘s shirt.

“You too,” he managed. Otabek sat up a little, struggling for a second before getting his shirt off, tossing it aside with Yuri’s. Yuri went to lean down but Otabek just sat up and took Yuri in his arms, sliding his hands smoothly around his waist before pulling him a little closer. Yuri was a little caught off guard but just melted into the touch and let Otabek flip their position once more so that Yuri was underneath him. Yuri didn’t mind though, he liked the feeling of Otabek above him since Otabek was bigger than him overall. The feeling of being covered, being in the hands of someone else, it made Yuri relax.

Yuri immediately arched up into Otabek’s touch as Otabek began moving down his body, taking his time, kissing and sucking marks over his chest, his ribs, his tummy, nipping at the juts of his hipbones.

“You really did get abs, Yuri, what are you doing?” Otabek questioned, looking amused once he had placed a kiss above Yuri’s bellybutton. Yuri snorted.

“I don’t know, I guess just training a lot. I’ve been taking some more ballet,” Yuri told Otabek.

“Huh,” Otabek sighed. “Well, it shows,” he told Yuri, peppering a few more kisses over his tummy, making Yuri grin.

Soon enough, Yuri felt Otabek hook his fingers in the edge of Yuri’s sweatpants. Yuri glanced down at him.

“Can I?” Otabek questioned, and Yuri wanted to roll his eyes.

“Yeah,” Yuri replied, smiling softly. He canted his hips upwards a little, letting Otabek tug them downwards, his cock coming free to lay against his stomach. Yuri eventually kicked his pants off with a little help from Otabek who soon did the same. Once he had, Yuri couldn’t help but stare blatantly. Otabek caught it and smirked.

“You’re so subtle, Yura,” Otabek teased, kissing up Yuri’s leg, bypassing his cock and making Yuri groan.

“Excuse me for staring when I haven’t seen you in person for months,” Yuri snarked back, earning a chuckle from Otabek. Otabek straddled Yuri, slotted their hips together in a way that had Yuri sighing happily.

“God, you feel good,” Otabek sighed when he rocked his hips slowly into Yuri’s, their cocks sliding together in a mix of sweat and precome.

“Just wait until you get inside of me,” Yuri whispered wryly with a smirk on his face. Otabek groaned at that and Yuri bit his lip, wrapping his arms around him. Yuri rocked his hips upwards into Otabek’s and Otabek did the same, rolling his down into Yuri’s and soon enough they had a pleasurable rhythm going. Otabek buried his face in the side of Yuri’s neck and Yuri could hear his breath, quickened. Yuri grasped at Otabek a little tighter, brought his hands up to rest on Otabek’s shoulder blades, fingertips digging into the skin there.

It was one thing to kiss, but it was another thing to touch each other like this, to feel the whole length of each other’s bodies pressed tightly together. It gave almost a sense of relief, to be able to feel each other in this way when it felt as though they had been starving for it for what felt like a year even though it had only been a few months. Time apart for them, it was different. It always felt longer than it actually was, it always felt harsher. So, to be together, to be touching and kissing, all of it was like this massive sense of comfort.

They moved more desperately against each other. They started muttering words in Russian. Since Russian was easy for both of them, they spoke to each other in Russian sometimes, or sometimes they interspersed English with Russian in a confusing sort of way. Though it was nothing compared to Victor and Yuuri’s strange mix of Japanese, Russian, and English that was spoken all at the same time.

Yuri could pick up on praise, on certain words like “kitten” or “love” or “sweetheart”. It all made Yuri’s heart swell all happily, it made his heart skip beats and his legs get that tingly feeling.

“Beka,” Yuri muttered, nosing into the side of Otabek’s head. “More,” he said simply. “Want you,” he went on. Otabek let out a soft groan and Yuri smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “There’s lube in my bedside table,” he told Otabek. Otabek took a breath and begrudgingly dislodged himself from Yuri to lean over and rummage in Yuri’s bedside table drawer.

Yuri simply laid there happily, all spread out, waiting until Otabek was crawling back on top of him with a bottle of lube.

Yuri didn’t have to be asked to spread his legs, and was rewarded with a slightly wide eyed look from Otabek who looked like he was trying to remember to breathe. Yuri caught it and sat up just a little to run his fingers through his hair, then tilt his neck, displaying obvious love bites that had been left there. Otabek caught the sight and Yuri had a feeling he was trying not to have a heart attack.

“You good there, Beka?” Yuri teased, a twinkle in his eye. Otabek huffed and shook his head, moving to the space in between Yuri’s legs.

“You’re such a tease, you know that?” Otabek told Yuri, clicking open the cap to the lube and drizzling some on a few fingers.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Yuri replied flatly. He felt Otabek’s finger press against him, circle his rim a few times before slipping in slowly. Yuri let out a shaky breath.

“No idea, huh?”

“Absolutely none,” Yuri replied, closing his eyes. He felt Otabek lean forwards and press a kiss to each eyelid and it made him smile a little more than it should have. He kissed his lips then, and then his throat, his chest, his tummy, his abdomen. He kissed further and further down until Yuri was sure he was going to incorporate his mouth into things but then he just sat backwards with a sigh. Yuri opened his eyes and poked his head up to look over at Otabek who was smirking.

“Problem?”

Yuri groaned and let his head flop backwards.

“Yeah, and you call me the tease,” Yuri grumbled.

“Okay, okay, fine,” Otabek relented, leaning back over and pressing some more kisses to Yuri’s inner thighs, leading into where his cock laid hard and leaking against his hip. Yuri let out a little hitched breath when Otabek wrapped his lips around just the head of Yuri’s cock. Yuri also registered a second finger slipping in at the same time and the combined sensations had little stars blinking before his eyes. 

His toes curled and he let out a choked little noise when Otabek slid a little further down his cock. The hand that wasn’t attached to the fingers that were actually inside of Yuri was cradling his hip, thumb stroking gently over his hipbone in a soothing motion that Yuri appreciated a lot more than one would expect. Every small touch Otabek had to offer, a thumb over his cheek, a hand on his lower back, fingertips brushing bare skin, whether it was sexual or not, Yuri always loved it. He could never get enough of Otabek’s touch. Yuri was a little touch starved, if we’re being honest. Even if he pretended to be the opposite.

Right then he didn’t though, he sighed and let out soft noises at the feeling of every touch there was. He melted into things, but when Otabek added a third finger and crooked them all in the right way, Yuri arched up into it. Yuri’s hand flew down and curled in Otabek’s hair, fingers tugging gently at it when Otabek sucked a little harder and Yuri groaned.

“Christ, Otabek,” Yuri managed, taking in a deep breath. Otabek just hummed around his cock and the vibrations had Yuri letting out a soft whine. Yuri felt Otabek’s hand slide up his side, then rest on his ribs, feeling the rise and fall of Yuri’s chest. 

Otabek worked over Yuri’s cock with purely his mouth, his lips, his teeth, all until Yuri swore he was going crazy. Combined with the sensation of fingers curling and twisting and finding all the right spots inside of him, Yuri wasn’t really sure what to focus on, he was just aware of the fact that he was probably going to have an asthma attack even though he didn’t even have asthma. 

He would have relaxed into everything, but he was having a hard time when he felt like his whole body was strung tight like a bow. He had a terrible feeling that he would be coming embarrassingly fast since he hadn’t had any contact with Otabek in what felt like forever and now that he was getting it it felt a lot better than he could remember. 

He was spared, however, when Otabek pulled slowly off of his cock, and Yuri opened his eyes and brought his head up to look down at him.

“Do you want-?”

“Yes,” Yuri replied. Otabek quirked a little smile.

“I didn’t even finish my sentence,” he pointed out.

“I knew what you were gonna say,” Yuri told him. Otabek slowly withdrew his fingers from Yuri and Yuri let out a huff of air at the loss.

“So you can read my mind?” Otabek questioned as he reached out and grabbed the lube. Yuri caught eye contact with him, saw that little fire in his eye and smirked.

“To an extent,” Yuri replied, watching Otabek coat his cock in a layer of lube.

“What am I thinking right now?” he asked, his voice soft as his fingertips brushed Yuri’s thighs. Yuri drew his thighs up and spread his legs as wide as they could go which was, to be fair, pretty wide since, after all, he was very flexible.

“That you really wanna fuck me,” Yuri told Otabek almost matter of factly. Otabek smirked and scooched forwards.

“You’re good,” Otabek said, still smirking as he steadied one hand on Yuri’s hip and slowly guided his cock into Yuri.

A long, drawn out moan left Yuri’s lips as some Russian expletives left Otabek’s. They both paused to take a breath, and finally it was Yuri who wrapped his legs tightly around Otabek and tugged harshly so that Otabek was jolting forwards, hands bracketing Yuri.

“I want you to fuck me too,” Yuri told him, his voice wry and his eyes full of heat. There was a pause where they both sort of just stared at each other, watching the other’s eyes, watching the expressions that drifted across their faces. Finally, after what felt like forever, Otabek was rolling his hips into Yuri’s, slow and solid and just fucking wonderful.

Yuri let out a long, shaky breath as he brought his arms up and wrapped them around Otabek. Otabek sighed and let his forehead rest on Yuri’s shoulder.

“God, Yura,” Otabek breathed out. The nickname had something turning inside of Yuri as he tightened his grip a little. “You don’t know how much I missed you,” he went on.

“So, now you tell me?” Yuri teased, tilting his head back and baring his neck as if in invitation.

“I told you earlier, I just didn’t tell you how much I missed you,” Otabek said, noticing the message Yuri was sending and going in to kiss at his neck.

“How much did you miss me?” Yuri questioned, voice soft as he let his eyes flutter shut.

“More than you can imagine,” Otabek hummed into Yuri’s neck, already nipping and sucking more bites and bruises. Yuri had half a mind to worry about when they would be gone, but in that moment, he didn’t have half a mind to care.

“I missed you too,” Yuri told Otabek. “I missed this too,” he went on with a little smile. Otabek groaned.

“Yeah, tell me about it,” he replied, earning a little laugh from Yuri. “I could never forget how good you feel,” Otabek murmured against the shell of Yuri’s ear. “But it’s nice to have a reminder,” he sighed, nipping at the lobe of Yuri’s ear.

“Agreed,” Yuri breathed back, running a hand up Otabek’s back and letting his fingers curl around the back of his neck. They stopped speaking for a moment, just got used to the motions, the rolling of hips, the clenching and unclenching of fingers. They took a moment to take in the sound of each other’s breath, they feel of their bodies moving against each other. It was almost hard to speak that way, everything was almost overwhelming. Like the feeling of being on ice, the feeling of skating backwards, heading into a jump you have yet to land. The feeling of anticipation, the feeling of a breathlessness, all that was there, building with every motion, every breath, every word of praise or love.

Otabek eventually moved downwards, lowering himself onto his forearms so that he could get a little better leverage, so he could get a little closer to Yuri. The motion had Yuri’s cock brushing between their stomachs with every thrust of Otabek’s hips and Yuri immediately gasped.

Yuri clutched a little tighter onto Otabek and squirmed a little underneath him, feeling Otabek bury his head in the crook of Yuri’s neck.

“Beka,” Yuri breathed, like he didn’t have to say anything else, like there was nothing else to say, like the only word he knew was Otabek’s name and he was completely fine with that. 

Otabek reached back and grabbed at Yuri’s thigh, hitching it upwards a little just so he got the exact right angle so that Yuri let out a piercing moan and arched up into him.

“Fuck,” Yuri groaned, his nails digging into Otabek’s skin. Otabek immediately sped up his thrusts, knowing exactly what he had done to Yuri.

“Fuck, Yuri, I’m not gonna last that long,” Otabek grit out, and Yuri wanted to laugh but he probably couldn’t if he tried.

“Me neither,” Yuri panted in reply, a little thankful that he wasn’t the only one who was gonna come like it was his first time doing this. They had done this before, many a time, but still, somehow, it always managed to feel different, almost new, at least something to it feeling that way. The comfort of each other was still there, the feeling was still there, but there was maybe a different touch here or a different kind of breath there. They found out different, little things about each other every time and that was the beauty of it really.

Everything started to mount, and words kind of just flew out the window, it was mostly curses or harsh breaths here and there. The feeling of heat curled inside both of them, twining through them, making everything feel so much more electrified.

Everything seemed condensed into that one moment when they both came, Yuri first followed closely by Otabek. It was that moment of catching air on ice, that moment of pleasure running down your spine. Yuri arched desperately up into Otabek like he couldn’t get enough of him, even if he tried. He grasped at him until he was pretty sure Otabek was going to have scratch marks all over his back. Then again, that could sort of make up for all the hickeys left on Yuri’s neck.

Otabek groaned endless praise into Yuri’s neck, and Yuri kind of wanted to slap him for it but it only drew out his orgasm more, made him gasp and groan Otabek’s name. The praise felt like a hand, soothing its way over every single part of Yuri there was to reach.

They came down from everything together, still close, panting hot breaths into each other’s skin. Everything was quiet for a long while, like they were both saying some sort of prayer, like they both needed to take in a long, long breath. Their breathing synced finally, and finally, Otabek pulled out of Yuri with a groan from both of them.

“I love you. God, I love you,” Otabek mumbled, searching for Yuri’s lips. Yuri moaned into the kiss that was sloppy, more like a first kiss than anything else, but neither of them really cared. Everything was hot and sticky and wet but that was just a minor detail.

They rolled over so they were both on their sides, and Yuri looked up, right at Otabek. They caught eye contact for a moment and there was this deep, soulful look in Otabek’s eyes that Yuri probably should have mirrored, but instead, all he could do was grin wildly.

“What?” Otabek questioned, like he had missed out on some joke. Yuri just shook his head though and immediately shifted forwards, curling into Otabek’s chest, winding their legs together.

“No, nothing, it’s just,” Yuri sighed. “I really did miss you. And I really did miss that. A lot,” he added on. 

“Yeah, well, I did too,” Otabek replied, and Yuri could tell that he was smiling softly as he kissed the top of Yuri’s head.

“Can’t wait to do it again,” Yuri mumbled, grinning, earning a sweet laugh from Otabek.

“This first week will be a lot, won’t it?” Otabek said, and Yuri just grinned a little more. “Better watch out that you don’t overdo it,” Otabek said, nosing the top of Yuri’s head. “You’ll be skating funny at practice,” he teased.

“Oh, I’m not sure you fuck me that hard,” Yuri said, obviously a lie.

“Well, remind me you said that next time,” Otabek said. 

“I will,” Yuri told Otabek who chuckled a little. Yuri sighed and snuggled a little more into Otabek who kissed the top of his head again.

“What time is it?” Otabek questioned with a yawn.

“Did I tire you out?” Yuri teased.

“Very funny,” Otabek replied before reaching behind him, fumbling for his phone on Yuri’s bedside table. He grabbed it and unlocked it, checking the time. “It’s 11:45,” he told Yuri before tossing his phone back aside. “Slept in,” he told Yuri who groaned.

“Yakov’s gonna kill me,” Yuri sighed, shaking his head and rolling over to grab his own phone. 

“He expected you to show up today?” Otabek inquired.

“Probably,” Yuri sighed. “I bet-” he began, but then, ironically, his phone started ringing. He groaned.

“Who is it?” Otabek questioned, propping his head up with his hand.

“Victor,” Yuri sighed. He unlocked the phone and sighed once more. “What?” he asked immediately.

“Yurio, hi,” Victor sounded all cheery and Yuri couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I didn’t want to call but Yakov was insistent.”

“He wants to know where I am?”

“Exactly,” Victor replied. 

“Tell him I’m busy,” Yuri said, dropping his head back against the pillow.

“What are you busy with?” Victor questioned, sounding intrigued.

“None of your business.”

“Does it have to do with the fact that Otabek flew in last-”

“No!” Yuri exclaimed, making Otabek chuckle. “Just tell him I’ll be there tomorrow. I’m sick today or something,” Yuri went on. He could tell, infuriatingly enough, Victor was grinning on the other side of the phone.

“I know exactly how this went because when Yuuri and I-”

“I’m not listening to you, Victor,” Yuri said pointedly because he had already heard enough about Victor and Yuuri’s honeymoon. “I’m hanging up now.”

“Tell Otabek hi!” Victor called out before Yuri swiped the call off and tossed his phone aside. When he looked over at Otabek he was grinning.

“Victor says hi,” Yuri told Otabek flatly. Otabek laughed a little and pulled Yuri into his arms.

“So, I’ll be skating with him too over these next few weeks?” Otabek inquired.

“And Yuuri, and Mila, and Georgi,” Yuri added on, sighing. “It’s not such a bad setup, honestly,” Yuri grumbled. He glanced up at Otabek. “But I’m glad you’re here now too.”

Otabek grinned and gave Yuri a soft kiss. 

“I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what ya thought friend!!! like i said, only my second otayuri fic so if i mistook parts of them, let me know!! also, let me know if you want more of them!!! they're fun to write, yuri is my lil' angry son so i can't go wrong with him <3 thank you guys so so much for reading, i hope that all of you are doing well <333


End file.
